A Sister
by Daebak Fai
Summary: Prim's thoughts and feelings during certain events.


"Tuck your tail in, little duck," Katniss smiles at me and smoothes the blouse back in place. It is Reaping Day, my first reaping. My name is only in the ball once, while Katniss's is in-what, twenty times? I am more worried for my sister than I am for myself.

"Quack," I giggle, and Katniss laughes, a rare occurrence. We head towards the town square, and I wince as my finger is pricked by the Peacekeeper in crisp white uniform and fiery red hair. He nods to Katniss, who is right behind me. Darius, is that his name? Finally, after a brief hug, I go to the twelve years old section and Katniss goes to the sixteen years old section.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie Trinket, the escort, announces. My head starts to spin. That's me. I'm Primrose Everdeen. I am participating in the Hunger Games. I am twelve years old. And everyone knows that twelve year olds can never win the Hunger Games. My name was only in there once. Out of hundreds. What are the odds. The murmurings around me have grown even louder, and those around me look at me with sympathy, and relief that they were not doomed to die this year.

Stiffly, I walk forward, my hands clenched, back rigid, face pale. I hear Katniss screaming for me, but it seems like she is miles away. I am about to reach the stage when I feel someone grab me and pull me behind them. I see a girl with her brown hair in a braid stand in front of me. _Katniss? What is she doing? She'll get shot if she tries to stop me! Unless..._ Before I can utter a sound of protest, I hear those dreaded words.

"I volunteer!" The first volunteer from District 12 in years. And it is my sister. Realisation sinks in and I hang onto her. I refuse to let go. The Capitol cannot take her.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I scream, tears running down my face.

"Prim, let go," Katniss looks me in the eyes. I can see her sorrow, her fear, her resignation, and a cold, steely determination. To what? Die? Hands grasp my shoulders, and Gale pulls me away from Katniss. I am carried off to my mother, each step that Katniss takes up to the stage tearing me apart.

* * *

My eyes are glued to the dingy old screen in a neighbour's house. One of them is never coming back. Katniss and Peeta face each other. Minutes ago, it had seemed that they were both coming back after Cato's gruesome death. A lie by the Gamemakers, for the amusement of the Capitol. Katniss and Peeta. Neither can kill the other. Then she scoops out dark red berries from the pouch on her belt. Nightlock. Just a thimbleful of it and you'll die. She hands some to Peeta. The room is silent now, everyone huddled around the television, watching the figures on the screen prepare to commit suicide. They are taking a huge risk. Now it is up to the Capitol. Two Victors or none at all.

"One." They begin to count.

"Two."

"Three." The berries are in their mouths.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you—the tributes of District Twelve!" Claudius Templesmith shouts as the trumpets blare. District 12 breaks out in celebrations. We run into the street, joining the streams of people heading for the town square, and watch the big screen there as Katniss and Peeta are retrived by the hovercraft. They have won. Katniss is going to return.

* * *

The moment she hears President Snow's words, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors,", she bolts out of our house for the woods. But her sanctuary is gone, an electic frnce blocking her from it. Despite the biting cold and the harsh winds, she runs. I watch from the window until I can see her no more. Katniss is going back into the arena. And the stakes are higher than before.

* * *

District 12 has been annihilated. The hoverplanes, they came fifteen minutes after Katniss destroyed the arena, and everyone were so confused, so terrified. Pandemonium would have broke loose had Gale not taken charge. He was the only one who kept his head in the chaos and began herding us to the Meadow. We watched the bombs rain down, heard the screams of those still trapped in the blazing inferno that was once our home. District 12.

* * *

The bombs from the rebel hovercraft disguised as one of the Capitol's explodes. Children watch as the sliver parachutes in their hands destroy them. I run in with the other rebel medics, holding a medical kit. Pulling off my coat, I give it to a sobbing child, who's hands are badly burnt. She whimpers a thank you, staring bleakly at her hands, which would most likely never heal. Opening the medical kit, I look for something to ease her pain. That's when I hear her.

"Prim!" A faint voice through the roar of the crowd, but I hear her nonetheless. I whirl around, and I see her. Katniss.

"Katniss-" And my world is turned upside down. Fire. It crawls up to me, and the flames latch on to my clothes, like it is doing to many others. Even if this is put out, the intense pain tells me that I will never recover. So when the last surge of pain rushes through me, I find peace. And my heart stops thumping. My eyes slowly close.

* * *

I am floating. Below me, there is my dead body. Around it, the orange clutches of fire wrapped its fiery fingers around everything and anything that could be burnt. I search for Katniss, though a tugging in my gut tells me I should leave. This is not my place. The fire slowly dies out, the rebels come in, and Katniss-I see her now, burns covering her body, but her chest still rising and falling. She is set on a stretcher, and borne into the mansion. I push down, fighting the pull to bring me up, and I plant a kiss on her cheek, scarred and burnt. Then I relax, and arrive at Heaven's Gates.

* * *

He had arrived minutes before her. Peeta sits on a chair besides me. We watch the gates in silence. Peeta and I look as we did before this all happened. I am in a blue blouse and leather pants, that I wore on my first Reaping. He is wearing everyday home clothes. Then she walks through the gate. She wears a light brown dress, simple, but makes her look beautiful. Before Peeta even gets up, I am sprinting across the beautiful gardens, heading straight towards her, into her waiting arms.

"Katniss-" I choke out, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Prim...it's been so long," Katniss murmurs, hugging me tight.

**Sheesh, I wrote this when I was pretty moody one day so it isn't that good. Wrote one my phone so there might be mistakes. Bye and hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
